


Day 08: Make Up

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Femslash February [8]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: The three women are getting themselves dolled up.
Relationships: Aurelia Hammerlock/Angel/Gaige
Series: Femslash February [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619746
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Day 08: Make Up

**Author's Note:**

> For Femslash February! Send a request on Tumblr (I don't know Borderlands 3 peeps, but I'll try if requested, specify if you want nsfw, or it will be sfw). https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/post/190576925284/femslashfeb-any-world-any-fandom-any

“Are you sure about this?” Angel asked. She looked up at Aurelia through the mirror, her hands twisting in her lap. I've never worn make-up, what if I look bad?"

"Oh pish! It will enhance your already gorgeous features! Trust me, darling." She bent down and pressed a soft kiss to her neck. She grinned at the flush that crept up Angel's face.

"Okay…"

"That's my Angel."

Aurelia turned her away, so she couldn't see her reflection. "We'll start slowly, just enough to get you used to it." She was gentle with Angel, knowing how much trust she put in Aurelia. How much trust she put in both of them.

Aurelia called to the large walk in closet. "My dear Gaige! How is it coming?"

"I HATE THIS! I'M NOT COMING OUT! WHO'S IDEA WAS THIS ANYWAYS!?"

"Angel's," Aurelia called, her tone a song.

There was silence and then a very long sigh.

"I'm sorry," Angel whispered.

"Don't even think on it, my love! She can learn to deal." Aurelia leaned in. "She never wore a dress when it was just the two of us. I love that she'll do almost anything for you... We both will."

Again, Angel blushed.

"Look at me please, I need you to hold still."

"Sorry…"

Aurelia kissed her. "You only need to apologize when you've hurt us, my dear."

"Okay." She smiled and it made Aurelia swell with pride.

After a few silent moments, Aurelia stepped back. "Done." She turned Angel to the mirror.

She gasped, leaning forward to see herself. She had a gentle line of eyeliner, light foundation and a dab of blush. She looked warmer without losing her skin tone. "Wow…"

"I wanna see!" Gaige yelled, bursting through the closet door in a dress, with half a boot zipped up. Angel jumped, blinking as Gaige moved within inches of her. She smiled wide. “You look hot!”

Angel giggled, covering her mouth.

“And you,” Aurelia said, pulling Gaige by the waist. “Are not finished! Get out of that dress and into the one you're _supposed_ to be wearing!”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Gaige huffed. “Gimme a kiss and I’ll do it.”

“You are a child.” She brought the woman into a kiss. “And unfortunately, it makes her smile."

Gaige smiled back, chest puffing out in pride.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
